bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TrueBence6/The Lid (Story)
'Prologue' When Onett prepared the 7/11 Update, he made a mistake. There was an extremely dangerous bear that no player was able to beat at the time. And the lid he created solved the problem, except that he wants to revive that dangerous bear by opening the lid. 'Chapter 1' When i was playing, i noticed a 30 bee gate that looked like a bear, i couldn't fully see it as i didn't have enough bees at the time. I went up to the top of the mountain to see what was behind it, i saw it being under construction, and there was Onett, the creator of the game, and some shadowy substances, and a random bear that wasn't scheduled to be added. Onett had took all of his measures to defeat it, but he couldn't as it was level 9 and all of his bees are level 1 and the attacks missed. I tried to help him out, but the Lion Gate blocked me from doing it. And then, Onett decided to flee away from the area signaling us danger. I soon enough got 22 bee types and decided to take a closer look, but i died instantly from the bear, and i found out its name, it was called Shadow Bear. It broke free from the 30 Bee Gate. 'Chapter 2' I respawned, and then, Shadow Bear sent in his son, called Tunnel Bear, he was in trouble due to Science Bear smacking him with the hammer. Shadow Bear got to the Pineapple Patch to help him out by building a tunnel exclusively for him. Now Science Bear just keeps him away from exiting the tunnel. Onett told me that Mother Bear is arriving soon, along with Treats that could help in defeating Shadow Bear. I was trying to keep a distance away from the bear. Also, there was an ant gate i never paid attention to. Getting a gifted was just a dream for me back then. I got to the ant challenge for plans to defeat Shadow Bear. The ants listened to me and suggested to create a lid, it could block Shadow Bear's power source. I got the lid from the ants, but i couldn't use it. I tried to give it to Onett, but Shadow Bear created a Shadow Sphere to get both me and Onett dead. Mother Bear needed a bit more time to arrive, just enough to put the lid in the 30 Bee Area. 'Chapter 3' I and Onett respawned, and Shadow Bear was close to destroying the mountain, i wanted to save the mountain, but i couldn't get in to the 30 Bee Area, but Onett decided to create a secret passageway just for me, so i can save the mountain. I put on the legendary lid, and saved the day, and then, Onett decided to get rid of the Secret Passageway once i completed it. Onett had lost some of his memory from the death caused by the Shadow Bear Shadow Sphere, and forgot that the lid was Shadow Bear's power source, and decided to attempt to open it. Suddenly, a Diamond Egg appeared in front of Shadow Bear's weakened form. The End. Category:Blog posts